This invention relates to a liquid level indicator and flow measuring device and more particularly to a liquid level indicator and flow measuring device which may be removably mounted in a man-hole so as to record the level and flow of the liquid in a sewer pipe or the like.
Many prior art devices have been previously provided for measuring the liquid level in storage containers such as in the petroleum industry. The prior art devices are not well suited for use in ascertaining the liquid level and flow characteristics of liquid in a sewer pipe or the like since the liquid level in the sewer pipe may change rapidly within a short period of time and will undoubtedly change over a prolonged length of time.
A liquid level measuring apparatus of some relevance is U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,380 but the probe thereon remains closely adjacent the liquid being sensed after contact with the liquid has been achieved. The liquid flowing through a sewer frequently has debris floating thereon and the debris would be quite harmful to a sensing probe. Further, ripples in the flowing liquid would also adversely affect the accuracy of the probe, which remains in close proximity with the liquid, by striking the probe and causing the probe to swing.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved liquid level indicator and flow measuring device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a liquid level indicator and flow measuring device wherein the liquid sensing probe is automatically raised sufficiently upwardly above the liquid after sensing the same to avoid damage to the probe and to achieve more accurate recordings.
A further object of the invention is to provide a liquid level indicator and flow measuring device having an improved means for deactivating the control mechanism when the probe line is fully retracted.
A further object of the invention is to provide a single liquid level indicator and flow measuring device which may be adapted for use with sewer pipes or the like having 0 to 12 inch diameters and 0 to 24 inch diameters.
A further object of the invention is to provide a liquid level indicator and flow measuring device having three sample cycle rates.
A further object of the invention is to provide a liquid level indicator and flow measuring device having a transparent lid to permit monitoring of the operation of the device and of the recording chart.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a liquid level indicator and flow measuring device which is substantially maintenance free and durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.